Oh, a Doh Doh Day
by ColdFusion180
Summary: Imaginations take shape as the Acolytes celebrate a little-known holiday.


**Oh, a Doh-Doh Day**

"Wohoo!" Pyro giggled with glee while sitting down at the kitchen counter with Remy and Piotr. "Happy day! Happy, happy, happy day!"

"Would you stop saying that?" Remy groaned as he rubbed his temple.

"Aw, come on Gambit. This is supposed to be fun!" Pyro said cheerfully.

"I like this," Piotr commented as he worked. "I have never used anything like this before."

"Oh brother," Remy moaned. "Why did I get roped into doing this again?"

"Because it's National Play-Doh Day!" Pyro chirped as he rolled out a green blob of Play-Doh. The entire counter top was covered with multicolored globs of Play-Doh, various molding tools and several finished sculptures.

"Man, whoever thought up this day had way too much time on their hands," Remy rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with it?" Piotr asked cutting out some shapes. "We did not complain when you wanted us to celebrate National Gumbo Day."

"That's different. At least it was manly and didn't have us sittin around like a bunch of little kids," Remy grumbled.

"He he he!" Pyro giggled as he combined some yellow and red Play-Doh together. "Ah, I love the smell of fresh Play-Doh in the morning!"

"Of course some of us still act like little kids," Remy noted.

"I do not understand why you are so negative," Piotr said.

"I just don't see the point in all this," Remy sighed.

"The point is there is no point," Pyro pointed out. "You can press it, pull it, smear it, cut it, shape it, squash it, or whatever the heck you want with it! That's what makes Play-Doh great. That and making fun things out of it!" He gestured to a large pile of finished Play-Doh sculptures next to him. "See? I've made a horsie, a bonfire, a tree, a house on fire, a bunch of cookies…"

"Make sure to put those on a plate or something so we can tell them apart," Remy said.

"A radio," Pyro continued. "An elephant, a fireball, a firewall, a firebrand, the Eiffel Tower, Sydney Opera House, a tomato, Stonehenge, a miniature model of a nitroglycerine molecule and this," He proudly held up a green dragon.

"Wow, that is very good," Piotr blinked.

"Thanks Colossus," Pyro beamed setting down his dragon. Then took out his lighter and engulfed it in flame.

"What are you doing?" Piotr yelped.

"Watch it!" Remy snapped as he quickly moved some plastic molds out of the way.

"It's okay mates," Pyro waved. "I'm just hardening it."

"I thought Play-Doh cracks when it dries out," Remy said.

"Not if you do it right," Pyro grinned and retrieved the flames back into his lighter. The dragon sculpture was undamaged.

"Nice job," Piotr commented.

"That's nothing. Watch this!" Pyro turned the dragon toward a blob of Play-Doh. Then he directed the flames from his lighter through a carefully made hole in the back of the dragon's back.

WHOOSH!

Flames traveled through an internal tunnel of the dragon and burst out its mouth, engulfing the blob. "Ta da!"

"I am impressed," Piotr blinked. "But we will not be able to use that Play-Doh again.

"No biggie. We got lots more," Pyro pointed at the dozen five gallon buckets spread around the counter.

"Wonderful," Remy drawled sarcastically.

"Come on Gambit. Get into the mood," Pyro prodded. "What have you made Colossus?"

"Just this," Piotr showed them an intricately detailed carving of a frigate-like sailing ship on a blue surface.

"Not bad," Remy inspected the ship closely. "There's even a little sailor with a parrot on his shoulder."

"That's really good," Pyro complimented him.

"Thank you," Piotr blushed slightly. "Carving it is similar to drawing, but with a few differences."

"Cool," Pyro turned toward Remy. "Aren't you gonna make something? How about a Play-Doh dodo?"

"No," Remy grumbled.

"Why not?" Piotr asked.

"Because I don't want to okay?" Remy snapped.

"Come on, you don't have to make anything big," Pyro pleaded. "Just try it once. Please? Please, please, please, please, please?"

"If I do will you shut up?" Remy sighed.

"Sure," Pyro agreed.

"Okay, fine," Remy reluctantly reached for a brown piece of Play-Doh and started molding it.

"That's it Gambit," Pyro encouraged. "Feel the Play-Doh. Smell the Play-Doh. Become one with the Play-Doh!"

"Keep it up and I'll make you one with a straightjacket," Remy muttered.

"Hey wouldn't it be cool if there was a mutant that could control Play-Doh?" Pyro asked.

"Oh yeah, like that'd be a real useful power," Remy mocked.

"Well it could!" Pyro insisted. "Think about it. You'd be able to make moving Play-Doh figures and buildings and tornados and tidal waves. Or be a one-man Play-Doh band with instruments all made out of Play-Doh. Or seize all the Play-Doh in the world and hold it for ransom in a flying base made of Play-Doh and guarded by Play-Doh planes and bullets and missiles! Then lead a revolution against evil Play-Doh haters everywhere while making a fortune in claymation movies and TV shows! Hahahahaha!

"O-kay, I think you have sniffed a little too much Play-Doh," Piotr blinked and carefully moved some blobs away from Pyro.

"What's going on here?" Sabertooth stomped into the kitchen and took a whiff. "Yuck! This place smells terrible."

"Hey Sabertooth!" Pyro waved at him. "Wanna join us and mold some Play-Doh?"

"Play-Doh? You lunatics are playing with Play-Doh?" Sabertooth blinked. "Oh man! That's priceless!"

"Shut up Hairball," Remy grunted.

"What are you, two years old?" Sabertooth mocked. "You idiots act like you're in kindergarten. Your brains are as soft as that stupid junk you're playing with. What's next, finger painting?"

"Oooh, that's a great idea," Pyro chirped. "You'd probably be great at it with those long nails of yours."

"For the last time, they're claws not nails!" Sabertooth growled at him. "Claws! Claws that can tear through stone, wood and bone! Got it?"

"Fine, whatever," Remy shrugged and held up a plate. "Cookie?"

"Sure, why not?" Sabertooth grabbed one and scarfed it down. "Hmmm, not bad. Original taste. Kinda salty though."

"Salty, right," Piotr coughed.

"I'll take these and leave you babies to your little pottery class," Sabertooth grabbed the plate and walked out of the room munching on the 'cookies'. "What a bunch of idiots."

"Well that was entertaining," Remy smirked. "I wish I had a camera."

"Bet he thinks Play-Doh isn't stupid anymore!" Pyro laughed.

"Shouldn't we tell him he's…" Piotr began.

"Naw, let him find out on his own," Remy grinned.

"Speaking of which, let's find out what you made Gambit," Pyro said turning towards him.

"Okay," Remy sighed and revealed his creation to his teammates.

"It is…interesting," Piotr blinked.

"Not bad Gambit," Pyro cocked his head. "But isn't its nose a little big?"

"That's not its nose, it's an ear!" Remy snapped.

"Really? It looks like a leg to me," Piotr noted.

"That's not a leg. This is a leg!" Remy pointed out.

"I thought that was a wing?" Pyro scratched his head.

"Why would an antelope have a wing?" Piotr asked.

"Antelope? I thought it was a parakeet," Pyro said.

"It's a bunny rabbit for crying out loud!" Remy snapped.

"It is?" Piotr looked at it more closely. "Oh I see it, somewhat. A little. Maybe."

"No, it's a parakeet," Pyro insisted. "A parakeet with a big nose."

"It is not a parakeet!" Remy shouted.

"Well it looks like a parakeet," Pyro shrugged.

"No it doesn't!" Remy snapped.

"Then why is its nose so big?" Pyro asked.

"For the last time that's not its nose!" Remy yelled.

"Not that. This!" Pyro pointed at it.

"Oh. That's…its mouth," Remy said.

"Why does it jut out so much?" Piotr asked.

"Because…it's…eating something," Remy fumbled for an explanation.

"Eating what?" Piotr asked.

"Uh…a clarinet?" Remy tried.

"I see," Piotr said slowly and looked at the sculpture again. "So this thing at the back is its tail?"

"Naw, it can't be," Pyro shook his head. "The parakeet must just have a shark fin growing out of it back or something."

"Arrrgghhh!" Remy screamed and pounded the rabbit with his fist. "I hate this! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

"We can see that," Piotr noted as Remy pummeled his sculpture to mush, sending bits and pieces of Play-Doh everywhere.

"Why can't I ever make anything out of this stuff?" Remy vented and started banging his head on the counter. "Even as a kid I couldn't make a simple clay pot! Why is this so difficult? Why? Why? Why?"

"It's okay Gambit," Pyro tried to reassure him. "Some people just don't have any artistic ability. It's not your fault your diseased bunny rabbit looks like a mutilated parakeet with a big nose."

"Shut up!" Remy snapped and threw a fistful of Play-Doh at him.

"You first!" Pyro started throwing Play-Doh blobs back at him.

"Hey, watch it!" Piotr yelped as he was struck in the face. He grabbed a bucket and began tossing Play-Doh at his teammates.

"PLAY-DOH FIGHT!" Pyro whooped as the three Acolytes battled against each other with globs of Play-Doh flying through the air.

"Alright you lunatics!" Magneto stormed into the kitchen with a furious look on his face. "I wanna know who filled the control room with giant colored statues of me being run over by hippos, hit by a semi, drowning in quicksand and eaten by bears!"

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

"Ow! My eye!" Magneto yelped as he was hit in the head with Play-Doh. "That's hit! You fools have crossed the line this time…waaauuuggghhh!" he yelled as he slipped on a piece of Play-Doh and went sliding across the kitchen.

CRASH!

"Oops!" Pyro gulped as Magneto lay crumpled up after his collision with some cabinets.

"Ohhh, what a ride," Magneto blinked just as several buckets of Play-Doh fell off the counter and knocked him out.

BANG! WHAM! SMASH!

"Boy, he's gonna feel that tomorrow," Remy whistled as he stood over an unconscious Magneto.

"What should we do?" Piotr asked picking Magneto up.

"I know!" Pyro got a wicked gleam in his eye. "You ever make a sand sculpture out of someone? Well…"

"Oh I get it," Remy grinned and grabbed a bucket of Play-Doh. "I think Mags would look great as a mermaid with green hair."

"Or a court jester," Piotr smiled and stood Magneto's comatose form up. "If we use enough Play-Doh he should stand up on his own."

"Good idea! I'll go get some more!" Pyro ran out of the room laughing maniacally.

"Make sure to get a camera!" Piotr called out after him.

"You know, I was wrong," Remy grinned and dug his hand into a bucket. "I love Play-Doh!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or Play-Doh.**


End file.
